


Home

by space0dyssey



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space0dyssey/pseuds/space0dyssey
Summary: Second day for radiodust week!This one is an alternate universe delving into Angel as a drag queen bc I love that that's canon.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 27





	Home

The technicolor lights flashed in time with the music. Anthony, or more appropriately Angel Dust, dressed in ocean blue and fishnets strutted around the stage lip syncing to "Applause" while the audience cheered and danced with him. It was his last performance of the night and as much as he loved doing drag was happy to be leaving for the night. He blew a kiss to his fans saying with a grin"I love you all darlings!" before exiting, changing out of the intricate outfit and driving home. Anthony was greeted to the smell of cherries Alastor turning from the counter with a smile. The brunette kissed him softly"Welcome home mom ange how'd the show go?"

He smiled"They couldn't get enough of me. I had to leave before another encore was demanded "

"You're very talented after all. Come cher I've made you a surprise "

Following his boyfriend to the kitchen he grinned eyes lighting up at the sight of his favorite dessert:cherry cannolis   
"Well look at you cervo, thank you!"  
"After such a busy night you deserved it. Eat up darling"  
The blonde sat back his boyfriend putting an arm around him throughly enjoying the treat.He pressed a kiss to Alastor's temple snuggling up against him. He leaned over grabbing the Great Gatsby and flipping to where they left off reading to Anthony until he, and not too long after Alastor himself fell asleep.


End file.
